companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Panther PzKpfw V Medium Tank
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Heavy Panzer Korps |primary_weapon = 7.5 cm KwK 42 L/70 |secondary_weapon = 2x 7.92mm MG 34 |garrison = |health = |armor = Front: 260 Rear: 110 |speed = 6.6m p/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Blitzkrieg Tactics * The tank has increased acceleration and speed, and is harder to hit for a short period of time. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: Free Prioritize Vehicles * Attacks vehicles freely, but holds fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit order to fire. * Toggle ability Panzer Tactician * Conceals the tank in smoke, allowing it to avoid damage from enemy units. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Pintle-mounted MG 42 * Adds a gunner to the tank's turret-top MG 42 Heavy Machine Gun, making it operable and providing extra firepower against infantry and aircraft. * Cost: Spotting Scopes * Adds spotting scopes to the vehicle, doubling sight radius when stationary. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: }} The Panzerkampfwagen V "Panther", was a German medium tank used during the Second World War. First used in 1943 at the Battle of Kursk, it was designed as a direct counter to the Soviet T-34. Equipped with a 7.5cm Kwk 42 (L/70) gun and sloped armor, a first for German tank, making it a formidable foe on the battlefield. The Panther seen in game for the Wehrmacht is the Panther A variant. Obtaining and Threats The Panther tank is accessible to Wehrmacht forces by first upgrading to Battle Phase 3 ( 100 manpower, 25 fuel ) and then constructing a Heavy Panzer Korps ( Building cost: 100 manpower, 25 fuel ). On the field, the Panther wields similar mobility to that of the Panzer IV, but with increased armor and a more powerful gun with better armor penetration but less effectiveness against infantry. Whilst the tank has stronger armor, the sides and rear are still vulnerable. Meaning T-34's and other Allied medium tanks can still damage you if they successfully flank your Panther. However, Soviet vehicles such as the SU-85 and T-34/85 remain a large threat on the battlefield. As they can penetrate your frontal armour with relative ease. The same applies for the IS-2 and ISU-152. But they will nearly almost always penetrate the armor and do even more damage. If you see an IS-2 or ISU-152 equipped Soviet commander, be wary of your Panthers, as they will often be targeted. Most other vehicles will easily fall victim to your Panthers, but some should still be watched for. The American M36 and M10 tank destroyers have good range and relatively good penetration, making them threats to your Panther. A pack of M10's will quickly overwhelm a lone panther and you will most likely lose the tank. The M26 Pershing poses a great threat too, as its 90mm gun will slice into your tank like hot knife through butter. Not to mention the Pershings strong armour preventing much damage being returned. Some British tanks pose an immediate threat to Panthers: The Sherman Firefly, Churchill Mk.VII, and the Comet. the Firefly is equipped with a 17 pounder gun and the Churchill with a high velocity 75mm gun, the Comet having a high velocity 77mm gun, they all can penetrate the frontal armour most of the time, with the Churchill requiring less fuel than the Panther. Tactics, Strategies and Upgrades The Panther is an excellent tank on its own, being able to handle medium and light tanks with relative ease, but heavier or more advanced tanks pose a greater challenge. Placing Panthers in groups of 2 or 3 are vicious, and can force retreats and kill tanks quickly. The downside to this is that Panthers are expensive, and losing your pack will hurt. If your team has a Tiger on the field, supporting it with Panthers works well, preventing the Tiger form being rushed. If you are short of fuel, but still have relatively good munitions, use infantry to bolster your attacks. Panzer Grenadiers armed with Panzerschreck's are a good choice, as they provide good AT whilst still holding a good infantry role. Better still is you have them pre made and vetted before you roll out your armour. If you find you cannot support your Panther with infantry, upgrading to have a Pintle mounted MG42 is an effective means of dealing with infantry. However don't expect miracles, blobs will overwhelm a lone MG42 armed Panther and if armed with AT, will likely destroy it. Overall, the Panther possesses strong armor, firepower and mobility. It can deal with all armored threats if micro managed properly. However, compared to the cheaper Panzer IV medium tank, the Panther is generally more specialized in its anti-armor role and will struggle with Infantry and AT guns. Losing your Panther will come at a price too, as it isn't cheap. If you have the proper doctrine, use smoke canisters if necessary; they can often allow the expensive Panther to flee to fight another day. Veterancy